


Laughter Is The Best Medicine (Unless You Need Insulin)

by Magnus_Babe



Series: Diabetic Peter Parker [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Diabetes, Diabetic Peter Parker, Irondad, M/M, Medical, Needles, Parent Tony Stark, Supportive Dad Tony Stark, Tony is peters dad, dont read this if medical stuff makes u queasy, spiderson, type one diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus_Babe/pseuds/Magnus_Babe
Summary: Peters CGM sensor needs replacing so he goes to his Dad for help.





	Laughter Is The Best Medicine (Unless You Need Insulin)

"Dad?" Peter called into the lab, his hands filled with the supplies he needed to replace his continuous monitor. It was harder to replace than just changing a pump site, mostly because he liked to keep it on the back side of his arms (He'd ripped out one too many to be okay with putting them anywhere but there really.) It proved to be a near impossible task when done alone, and that was where Tony came in. Peter appreciated his adoptive father to no end. Especially in times like these where he could come into the lab with arms full of supplies and Tony would just nod and put whatever he was doing on hold. Peter knew how much his Dad valued his work and he knew that there was very little he would stop it for. Peter was more than happy that he was one of those things. 

So of course he wasn't surprised when the music cut out and his dad’s voice drifted through the lab, not yet turning to glance at Peter. "Yeah, kiddo?" Tony questioned, his hands slowing on his project but not stopping. 

"I need to put in another sensor." Peter said, setting his things down on one of the clear spaces on Tony's work desk. 

"Already? I could have sworn we just put one in." Tony asked, finally stopping the progress on whatever it was he had been working on. 

“Yeah two days ago, but my arm went numb so I had MJ yank it while I was at school.”

“Could you not do it yourself?”

Peter shot him an unamused look, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Right. Bad question, nevermind. Come sit.” Tony said, patting his work bench as he ripped open an alcohol swab, handing it over to Peter quickly. “Pick your spot.” He ordered, as he stripped the sensor of its packaging, loading it into the machine with a quiet click as it popped into place.

Peter nodded at his Dad’s words, swabbing off the area he wanted the sensor before moving his arm back so Tony could actually insert the thing. 

It only took a second for the machine to click and for Peter to startle slightly at the feeling of the needle going into his arm. 

“Shit, Kiddo.” Tony began as he pulled the machine away. “You’re bleeding. You want me to take it out, or?”

“Is it like bleeding-bleeding? Or just bleeding?” 

“Bleeding-bleeding.” Tony confirmed, grabbing a paper towel, mopping it up the best he could.  
“Uhm… See if you can get it to stick and then if it can’t take it out. I only have a few left I don’t like to waste them.” Peter said, his voice tight; obviously not comfortable with the needle in his arm.

Tony nodded, decidedly not commenting on what Peter had said. He knew his kid has issues with his supplies in the past, not being able to afford them all the time. Tony tried to pacify this the best he could but more often than not he figured it best to leave it alone. “It’s not stickin’, I’m gonna take it out. You wanna do the other arm or just up higher?” Tony asked as he retracted the needle and slipped out the device, tossing it onto his workbench, not caring much for the spot of blood that he’d need to clean up later. 

“Other arm.” He confirmed, a not so happy sigh escaping his lips as he heard Tony open the package and the telltale click of the insertion device. 

“Alright. 3-2-1 go?” Tony asked as Peter repeated the process of swabbing dow the area he wanted the sensor. 

“You don’t have to count. I’m not five anymore.” Peter mumbled, rolling his eyes.

“I know. It makes me feel better, not you.” 

“You just like to do it on 2 instead of 3.” 

“You’re so right. 3, 2-” The machine clicked and Tony pulled it away, smirking in a way that was far too self satisfied. 

Peter rolled his eyes as he felt the tape stick to the back of his arm, more adhesive being added on over it. 

“Everything feel okay?” Tony asked as he patted the censor with a light hand. 

“Yeah. I’ll let you know when it starts reading.” Peter said as he gathered up the supply packing, dumping most of it into the trash and a few things into a nearby sharps container. 

“Thanks, kiddo.”

Peter nodded and walked over to Tony, wrapping him in a side hug.”Mhm.. Thanks, Dad.” 

Tony nodded, pressing a kiss to Peters hair, returning the hug he was given. “No problem.” There was a slight lull in conversation before finally Tony spoke again. “Go do your homework, Brat. I know you’ve got loads of it.” He said, giving the other a light shove away from him. 

“Ugh. Not fair. I’m ill.”  
“Yeah, that’s the ‘chronic’ part in chronic illness. Homework. Now, or you’re not goin on patrol.”

“Dad!”

“Zip it. Homework. Go.”

With a hearty sigh Peter trudged back up the stairs, to pretend to do his homework until it was time for patrol.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't come @ me with that whole "He has super healing!! He can't have diabetes!" Super healing means super diabetes fuck u
> 
> Yell at me on Tumblr @Pastel-Prouvaire


End file.
